A Different Kind of Elf
by hala.bala
Summary: Meet Avanwa as she travels with fellowship fighting demons physical and personal along the way. Will she be able to come the pull of evil or will she fall just when the fellowship needs her most? Legomance & Tenth Walker. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold** = Elvish.

Chapter 1:

Today was the day before history was made. Maids rushed about cleaning and preparing for the arrival of some very important guests, running here and there, singing and dancing. Meanwhile, a lone elf, gorgeous even by elven standards lay all alone on her back in a hidden garden. Tomorrow this elf would be lone representative of the Lothlórien elves at a council that would change the world. Today however, she was simply Avanwa, an elf enjoying her last few minutes of peace.

This is how Lord Elrond found her. Lying on her back in the grass, hands clasped behind her head in a make-shift pillow, eyes closed against the sun. Elrond looked closer shaking his head slightly at her apparel and wondering how she had escaped her maid this morning wearing simple breeches and an obviously much-loved soft cotton shirt instead of a dress.

"Avanwa." He called softly moving her silver tunic off the nearby stone bench and sitting in it's stead.

Without moving, Avanwa released a slight sigh before saying,

"**Yes, my lord?**"

"**I was wondering if you would do me the honor of greeting our shortly arriving guests with me?**" Elrond answered.

Pulling a hand out from under her head to shield her eyes, Avanwa answered,

"**Of course. When do they arrive?**"

"**The first group arrives in half an hour. See you then, at the main gate?**"

Receiving a nod, Elrond nodded smiling slightly, few elves would dare to act the way Avanwa just did and he respected her all the more for it.

Hearing Elrond chuckle slightly as he walked out of the apparently not so hidden garden, Avanwa sat up with a groan and adjusted her now slightly rumpled, quickly ran a hand through her straight extremely platinum blonde hair before standing up. Making her way out of the garden, Avanwa decided to make her way over to the gate now and wait out the remaining time there. Hoping to maintain her inner peace else it get shattered as soon as she stepped indoors.

Approaching the gate, Avanwa grabbed the portion of hair hanging down on the left side of her head in front of her ear, and began to braid it; humming as she worked. Finishing as she reached the gate, Avanwa ignored the few other elves already there also seeming to await their guests and instead hopped up into the tree right inside the gate and resumed braiding, this time on the right side of her face. Finally, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail of sorts, gathering the two braids and the hair up off of her neck and shoulders and tying it all back with a leather thong.

Slowly swinging her legs back Avanwa looked out over the horizon as far she could, out over the river and into the beginning of the forest, seeing the first party approach the far side of the river. Straining her eyes, she realized that the first party was the representatives of men.

"Welcome." Lord Elrond said arms spread wide as the men walked through the gate. They bowed in return before quickly starting as Avanwa dropped down from the tree landing lightly on her feet next to Lord Elrond.

Despite the men all pointing their swords at her, Avanwa stood calmly in front of the group. Before bowing slightly and echoing Lord Elrond's greeting,

"Welcome men, to the land of the Elves. I am Avanwa from the northern Lothlórien elves, and this is Lord Elrond of these lands, Rivendell." Avanwa said cheerfully.

Beckoning an elf forward, Avanwa introduced him to the group,

"This is Glorfindel, he will show you to your rooms."

With a nod in her direction, Glorfindel led the still confused men away. Elrond once again found himself laughing as one of the men, their leader, Boromir, looked back only to not see the very elf that confused him so, as Avanwa had just hopped back into the tree.

"**Avanwa, are you planning on scaring the next group as well?**" Lord Elrond asked.

"**If it is the dwarves the I most certainly will. You **_**are**_** the one who asked for my assistance, if you are no longer in need of it then I will leave.**" Avanwa answered testily.

"**No, no you may stay my dear.**" Elrond said, chuckling once again at her most un-elf like behavior, hands clasped behind his back as he calmly stood awaiting the next group.

"**Ahhh, the lovely odor of deep, stank, disease ridden caves, how I have missed you so.**" Avanwa said faux wishfully.

"**Avanwa, try not to scare them to badly please. It would be nice to have a semblance of peace tomorrow at the council.**" Lord Elrond finished just as the dwarves arrived at the open gate.

"Lord Gimli and the dwarves of Moria!" The herald announced as once again Lord Elrond raised his arms in greeting. Unlike the men, the dwarves simply nodded in return.

This time Avanwa dropped much more quickly and silently, making it seem to the dwarves as if she had appeared out of thin air at Lord Elrond's side. Seeing their startled faces and hearing Gimli's curses, Avanwa chuckled slightly before saying somewhat rudely,

"Indeed, welcome to Rivendell. I am sure you will find your stay to be most pleasant." Before gesturing a new elf forward to lead the group away. As they walked off, each shot Avanwa a glare, and their dignified Lord left behind a few of his favorite curse words.

Avanwa once again turned to see the last party, representing the woodland elves of Mirkwood on the near bank of the river and quickly approaching the gate. Smiling, her and Elrond bowed to the group. Before Elrond offered his greeting,

"**Welcome my northern brothers. Avanwa of the Lothlórien will show you to your rooms. I unfortunately must run off to a meeting, if you'll excuse me?**" before quickly leaving.

"**If you will come with me please. Mer will take your horses.**" Avanwa said before leading the group into the heart of Rivendell.

Avanwa soon found herself walking along side a handsome elf who if weren't for her own purple eyes and light blonde hair, could have been her brother. Looking back behind her, Avanwa saw that the other three woodland elves were quite a few paces behind them, out of earshot. Making the handsome elf beside her their leader.

"**Do I have the pleasure of the company of one Prince Legolas Greenleaf?**" Avanwa questioned.

"**Maybe. Only if you find my company to be pleasurable.**" Legolas replied with a smirk.

"**Increasingly so.**" Avanwa said a smile on her face as well. "**Now that I know there is **_**some**_** intelligence behind that golden crown.**"

"**Will you be attending the council tomorrow?**"

"**Yes. I will represent Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel at the council. Why do you ask?**"

"**You will stand alone?**"

"**An elf of Lothlórien is never alone. Her lady is always watching out for us.**" Avanwa said bowing her head respectfully.

They neared a talon and Avanwa slowed to a stop saying,

"**Your men will be staying here if you find these accommodations suitable.**"

"**I am sure they will do just fine.**" Legolas answered nodding his men towards the door of the talon.

"**Very well then. Follow me sir prince.**" Avanwa said bowing Legolas down the path to the more exquisite talons at the center of Rivendell. Before continuing,

"**Why did you ask me if I was attending the council tomorrow?**

"**Can't I wonder who the other members of the council are?**"

"**Yet, you only ask about one member of said council. Why do you not worry yourself with the others?**"

"**Maybe the other members do not hold much interests for me.**" Legolas responded effectively ending that train of conversation.

Upon entering the main hall, Avanwa took a right and led Legolas down a beautiful marble hall where the rooms for royalty were. Pointing to whose rooms was whoms as they passed each door.

Finally at the end of the hall, Avanwa stopped pointing at the last door on the right,

"**Your rooms Sir Prince.**"

"**Oh, but my lovely lady. How will I find you if I need to be shown to the secret council tomorrow?**" Legolas said grin growing ever larger.

"**I don't know.**" Avanwa started smile on her own lips, "**You could start with a knock.**" before Avanwa turned and entered the room directly across the hall from Legolas' own. Closing the door beind her with a jaunty wave.

Legolas stood in the hall for a second longer, smile on his lips, before making his way into his own talon. For the first time in a while, Prince Legolas had found a female elf that just might be worth his time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to: PixieAlice-xx and KenzyLenzy2012 you guys are AWESOME!

**Bold** = Elvish

Chapter 2: Council

At 10 o'clock the following morning, Avanwa received a slight knock on her door.

"**Come in!**" she called.

Looking away from her vanity mirror for a second, Avanwa saw Legolas enter and threw him a smile, before turning back to the mirror and continuing her struggle to pin back her hair. Realizing that what Avanwa was trying to do required at least three hands, Legolas walked over till he stood behind her, replaced her hands with his own, holding her hair so that she could pin it into place.

Smiling back at him in the mirror, Avanwa took one last look in the mirror, turning her head side to side, double-checking her appearance. Before standing and stopping at her wardrobe pulling the customary silver Lothlórien tunic over her grey breeches and shirt, then turning Avanwa led Legolas out of her room and down the hall.

"**Good Morning, Avanwa.**" Legolas said pleasantly.

"**Good Morning.**" Avanwa returned equally as pleasant.

Legolas offered Avanwa his arm and the two mindlessly chatted till they arrived at the courtyard where the meeting was being held. Legolas bowed before releasing Avanwa to her seat and turned to sit across the circle with his own delegation.

The elves watched as first Lord Elrond arrived with Gandalf, the two men seating themselves on either side of Avanwa. They were closely followed by the delegation of men and finally Aragorn with the young hobbit ring-bearer Frodo.

Once everyone had arrived, Lord Elrond began the meeting saying,

"Friends of distant lands, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Glancing around at the weary faces of the rest of the council, he continued,

"Bring forth the ring Frodo."

All eyes were on Frodo as he slowly walked to the center of the circle, placing the ring on a stone podium, before turning around and quickly returning to his seat. Avanwa let out a slight gasp as she felt the immense power of the ring flew over her skin. Looking up she found a fear similar to her own of the immense death and destruction the ring has caused in the eyes of Aragorn and Legolas.

Before all three pairs of eyes shot to the representative of men, Boromir, as he had introduced himself to Avanwa last night, proclaimed,

"It is a gift!" before standing and continuing just a vehemently,

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

Voicing the thoughts of many throughout the circle of the idiocy of Boromir's plan, and men's seemingly inherent weakness, Aragorn answered calmly,

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter!" Boromir shot back hastily.

Immediately both Legolas and Avanwa jumped to their feet. Avanwa attempting to get pulled back down by Gandalf, as Legolas told Boromir,

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" A bewildered Boromir questioned, "_This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"AND heir to the throne of Gondor!" Avanwa added angrily.

"**Sit down, Legolas, Avanwa.**" Avanwa glanced over at Legolas and seeing the anger still apparent in his eyes slowly sank down in her seat.

"Aragorn is right. You cannot use it you have only one choice the ring MUST be destroyed." Gandalf said bringing the true focus of the meeting back into perspective.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" said the dwarf Avanwa had scared the day before, before grabbing his axe and attempting to strike the ring. The whole council winced as Gimli's axe broke and the ring remained unscathed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed _dwarf_ by any craft we here posses, the ring was made in the fires of mount doom and only there can it be unmade." Avanwa explained tersely.

Lord Elrond then added,

"It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery cavern from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Shaking her head at Boromir's rightful fear of Mordor and the evil that lay dormant there, and the lack of courage once again displayed by the leader's of men, Avanwa looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap before groaning slightly, hands over her ears as the dwarf provoked Legolas and his men into a quickly heated argument.

As the rest of the council quickly jumped to their feet, Avanwa heard a quiet, almost too quiet to be heard amongst the commotion even with her elfish hearing, Avanwa heard a timid voice say,

"I will take it."

Looking up, Avanwa saw she was the only one who heard as the commotion continued just as before, noticing this she looked at the speaker, young Mr. Frodo Baggins, and said,

"Well go on lad, speak up. You made it this far. Making _you_ more qualified than anyone else. Go on."

That seemed to be all the nudging the young hobbit needed. Taking a few steps forward, Frodo tried again,

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, "As long as it's yours to bear."

Aragorn soon joined Gandalf at Frodo's back saying, "Be it my life or death, I will protect you. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

"You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it down." Said Boromir.

Avanwa could barely contain her laughter as the hobbits, Same, Merry, and Pippin jumped out of the bushes and rushed to join Frodo. Looking at the group, Avanwa quickly saw that young Frodo's eyes were not on his companions but instead on her. Seeing the hope in his eyes, Avanwa slowly stepped forward, before kneeling down to be on the hobbit's level. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Avanwa teasingly said,

"Of course I'm coming little one. Never fear, you can't get rid of me that easily. 'Sides this group needs a women. Imagine how much trouble a group of men such as yourselves would get into without a women to look after you." And with a slight chuckle, and a tap on Frodo's now smiling face, Avanwa stood and went to stand behind Frodo with the rest of the group, between Gandalf and Legolas.

"10 companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond declared bowing slightly to the group.

However as Pippin said, "Great. Where are we going?" Avanwa lost it and burst out laughing along with Aragorn and Gandalf.

"We leave in a week. Prepare yourselves." And with a final nod, the fellowship dispersed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks too:

RickkyMack

LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx

PixieAlice-xx

idreamfan21

For your kind words. You pushed me too keep writing and to make this chapter _hopefully_ better (and longer) then the last two.

**Chapter 3:**

The evening following the council meeting the fellowship gathered in Lord Elrond's private dinning hall for a private meal and discussion of the journey ahead. As their meal came to an end, Gandlaf stood and addressed the group.

"Well it seems to me as if we; four hobbits, two men, two elves, and a dwarf –

"I would be last." Gimili mumbled.

"—an interesting lot to say the least", smiling at Gimli's interruption Gandalf continued,

"Avanwa and Legolas lend us their eyes, ears and skills with their bows. The hobbits their quiet feet and slight stature, Aragon and Boromir the might of men, and Gimli son of Gloin our strength." Gandalf nodded in acknowledgement of each group ignoring Gimli's muttering,

"Last again."

"And now we must share these skills with each other. Hobbits you will be training with Legolas and Avanwa in the morning and Aragon and Boromir in the afternoon to hopefully gain you some skill with a blade. Meanwhile, we must prepare for a long journey. Bring only the necessities as you will most likely have to carry your own pack most of the way. On that note, it would be best if we all turn in. Get a good night's sleep while you can, you won't get one on the road."

Slowly the members of the fellowship rose and exited the rooms in two's and three's heading back to their talons.

By dawn the next morning two elves were already at the training court reserved for the fellowship, a grass clearing surrounded by the ever-magnificent trees of Rivendell. Seated in the middle of the clearing was the first of the two elves to arrive, Avanwa. She was seated cross-legged, a small basket of berries in her lap that she was meticulously and methodically eating her way through, four short swords resting in a neat row in front of her.

To her right stood the second elf, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, bow and quiver on his back, hands clasped behind his back, feet shoulder's width apart, face just as calm as Avanwa's despite the early hour. Breaking the companionable silence Legolas asked,

"**The hobbits know to meet us here?**"

"**Aragon said he would wake them at dawn and deliver them to us personally, they should be here soon.**" Legolas nodded slightly in response before settling back down to wait. He didn't have to wait long, true to Avanwa's word a minute later both elves perked up hearing the sound of approaching footsteps and their accompanying chatter.

Soon the four hobbits and their escort, Aragon, arrived at the edge of the clearing and made their way over to the two elves.

"**Legolas, Avanwa, I leave them in your capable hands.**" Said Aragon before bowing and leaving the clearing.

As Aragon hit the tree line, Avanwa finally stood dusting off her hands and looked out at the hobbits saying simply,

"Your late."

"What do you mean we're late? Gandalf said morning it's still morning!"

"Training will start each morning at dawn, if you are late you will stay late. Cutting into your break or lunch time. Is that clear?" Receiving nods in response, Avanwa continued,

"Very well. Let's begin. Grab a sword." She said gesturing at her feet and the swords that lay in front of them.

After pairing them off, Legolas and Avanwa talked them through the basics of swordplay. How to hold the sword, basic footwork and simple thrusts and blocks; until the noon bell chimed. Then the weary hobbits trudged out of the clearing happy for the break and more importantly the food, escorted by the two much happier elves.

After the noon meal, the hobbit's returned to the clearing this time accompanied by Aragon and Boromir. Who seemed to have put their differences aside and were actually friendly. Once at the clearing the hobbit's training continued right where it left off.

This pattern continued for the next few days. With the hobbit's progressing fairly quickly for beginners, it seemed that their days of dancing lithely around the town pub had paid off. By the end of the first week it had been decided that instead of continuing to do simply sword work twice a day, Avanwa and Legolas would move the hobbits onto the very useful skill of knowing how to properly wield a knife.

"While it is the worst nightmare of any fighter to be stuck in a situation with his or her knife as their only weapon, knowing how to properly wield a knife could save your life one day." Legolas explained.

Avanwa then stepped forward offering them each a blade, another gift from Lord Elrond. Once again the hobbits were taught the basics, this time however on a much shorter blade.

Instead of following the hobbits to lunch as the noon bell tolled, Avanwa and Legolas stayed behind opting instead to do some practicing of their own, and settle a challenge along the way.

Walking over to a willow tree on the edge of the clearing, they grabbed their bows and quivers from where they had leaned them against the tree trunk. Avanwa stretched out her shoulders and arms, pulling the string back to her ear and feeling the comforting burn as her muscles warmed up for their favorite activity, archery. Meanwhile, Legolas walked across to the opposite side of the clearing and pulling out a small ball of clay and spread it out until a circular target an inch across was in the middle of the trunk, farthest across the clearing from where Avanwa now stood.

"**Your target my lady,**" Legolas said tauntingly bowing towards Avanwa.

"**Move Legolas before I **_**accidently**_** take one of your eyes out.**" Avanwa replied bringing an arrow to the string and after a second of concentration let loose the arrow straight into the center of the circle.

Avanwa turned to see Legolas a few feet away from her letting loose his own arrow through a similar on the tree next to hers. She narrowed her eyes as his target hit the center of his own target. The challenge had begun, and Avanwa was convinced she would win; she was the better archer after all.

As the lunch hour went on the two challenged each other to more and more difficult archery targets and situations. After Avanwa made Legolas hit his original target after running and jumping, virtually shooting in mid-air, Legolas made Avanwa hang upside down from a tree branch and hit her original target.

This is how the rest of the fellowship found the duo. Avanwa hanging upside, one eye closed to help her focus, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, arrow cocked. With Legolas standing next to her shaking his head and chuckling slightly,

"**Just give up and admit I'm the better archer Avanwa.**"

"What is going on?" Gimli hissed to Aragon out of the corner of his mouth.

"Just wait and see."

"NO! I will not admit defeat. Men! Honestly!" Avanwa said outraged ignoring the laughter of her companions, and taking one last fix on the target, stilled her body, pulled back the string and let it fly straight and true into the center of the target.

"I did – AHHHHHHHHH!" was all the fellowship heard before turning to see Avanwa flailing her arms wildly tossing her bow towards Legolas and then finally falling out of the tree, rolling to protect her quiver.

"What kind of elf falls out of a tree?" Boromir asks the question on everyone's mind as the fellowship looked at her in amazement, where she was sitting beneath the branch she was just sitting on.

"And elf who just beat Prince Legolas Greenleaf at archery."

"You did NOT beat me!"

"Yes I did. I made that last shot which means I get to challenge you. And I challenge you to do what I just did with both eyes closed." Avanwa said triumphantly sure of success.

Seeing the superiority in her eyes Legolas replied,

"I accept your challenge 'Ksher (evil one)."

Seeing Avanwa's generous smirk shrink the tiniest bit and hearing Aragon's quiet chuckle, Legolas passed Avanwa back her bow and jumped onto the recently vacated tree branch, draped his legs over it and hanging down took one last look at Avanwa and closed his eyes, reached his left arm straight out perpendicular from the rest of his body, bow in hand, reached his right hand back and removed an arrow from his quiver cocking it.

Eyes closed, face scrunched in concentration, Legolas took one last shallow breath and released his arrow as he exhaled. The whole group watched as the shot went straight into the center of the clay circle. Legolas slowly opened one eye and seeing his success flipped out of the tree landing gracefully next to a now disgruntle Avanwa. Turning to face her Legolas smirked coyly asking,

"You were saying?"

"I was _saying_ it may be best if we continue this tomorrow so that the hobbits may continue their training undisturbed" bowing her defeat, Avanwa walked away from the group and reaching the opposite side of the clearing called back to Legolas,

"Oh! And Legolas, bring your sword."

Shaking his head Legolas also made his way across the clearing, removing the two arrows from where they were still stuck in the two neighboring trees. Legolas gently removed his own first muttering an apology to the tree, before walking over to the other tree and gingerly pulling out Avanwa's arrow. Hold it in both hands, Legolas closed his eyes feeling Avanwa's warmth and love of life pouring out of it and into his hands. After a few seconds, Legolas sighed and slowly brought the arrow up to his and gently kissed it before grasping it more strongly in his right hand and expertly twirling it around.

Then turning Legolas walked back over to where Gimli and Gandalf were sitting watching the hobbit's training. Unconsciously twirling the arrow around his whole walk back across the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Avanwa rolled over, opening her eyes to the first rays of sunshine on another beautiful day in Rivendell. Smiling, Avanwa made her way to the windowsill in her Talon and leaned out. Taking in the beauty of the moment: the warmth of the first few rays of sunshine brushing her face and starting to illuminate Rivendell bringing the most beautiful colors to life in Lord Elrond's flowers gardens. The birds chirped happily as they too started to awake and greet each other. The trees and river offered their quiet, strength and accompaniment on this summer morn.

The moment ended all too soon when Avanwa remembered that this beautiful day was her last day in Rivendell, possibly forever, as the fellowship was set to leave tomorrow at the break of dawn. This could be her last day of peace for the rest of her life. Avanwa was no fool, she knew her chances of surviving the quest of the fellowship, even as an elf, were slim. Yet, Avanwa forced herself not to dwell on such depressing thoughts as they would bring naught but sadness and decided instead to take in as much of Rivendell as possible today so that her fond memories of this place, her home for the past month, would help her last throughout the journey.

Not wanting to miss a single moment of this beautiful day, Avanwa grabbed a light grey silk robe, which she wrapped around herself to cover her short white sleeping gown. Padding barefoot down the hall and out of her talon, Avanwa found her way to her hidden garden. Well, not so hidden anymore she reckoned since Lord Elrond managed to find her here the day the council members arrived.

Lying down next to a patch of wildflowers under the softly swaying branches of a willow tree, Avanwa slowly felt herself closing her eyes and slipping away and immersed herself in the nature surrounding her.

A while later, Avanwa returned to the present when she felt the willow trees and flowers welcome another presence into her sanctuary. Internally ranting on the fact that she was going to have to find a new sanctuary if this kept up, as her hidden garden really wasn't all that hidden anymore. Avanwa opened one eye and squinted up, and realized that the warm presence was Legolas. Not wanting her moment of peace to be ruined she quietly instructed,  
"**Shhhh…come join me Legolas. Come feel their gift of peace"**

Legolas slowly sat down cross-legged next to Avanwa's torso as she stayed lying on the ground. He removed his bow and quiver and leaned it gently on the trunk of the willow tree. Turning to look down on Avanwa he couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked beautifully content.

After a few minutes of quiet reflection, Avanwa sighed and rolled over to curl up on her side to get more comfortable. Her hair spread behind her like a fan on the lush green grass between her and Legolas. Legolas found his hand unconsciously reaching for her hair like it was drawn by an unknown source. He paused for a moment unsure of himself, what would she think if he touched her hair? She was his friend right? She wouldn't mind…would she? Gathering his inner strength, Legolas reached those last few inches and slowly carded his fingers through the strands of sheer platinum blonde hair.

Avanwa paused so slightly and so quickly that it would have been imperceptible to anyone but a fellow woodland elf. Legolas pretended not to notice and didn't slow his hand through her hair. Avanwa slowly relaxed, closing her eyes once more and enjoying the feeling of Legolas' strong fingers playing with her hair. Making the moment even more perfect in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Legolas silently asked the surrounding wildflowers for their permission to adorn his elleth's hair. Wait, when did Avanwa become his elleth? Shaking his head at the thought and deciding nothing good will come from addressing it at the moment, he picked some of the dainty purple flowers and weaved them into a garland, which he then proceeded to braid into Avanwa's hair before tying the rest of her hair back into an elegant ponytail.

After he was done, Legolas slowly removed his hands from Avanwa's hair and reached down and grabbed her shoulder to shake her from her daze.  
"**Come Avanwa, we must meet the other's for breakfast. Gandalf wants to meet with the group before we leave on the morrow", **legolas said soothingly.

Groaning Avanwa slowly sat up and looked up at Legolas, who's hand had moved down her arm as she sat up so that it now rested on her wrist, and questioned, "**Do we have to Legolas? It is so beautiful here…I don't want it to end. I don't want to lose this"**.

"**I'm sorry Avanwa…I know it is difficult but you mustn't think that this is the end. For with every ending comes a new beginning. And in this new chapter, the weight of the world is literally resting on our shoulders Avanwa. And though it would be so much easier to hide under this willow tree and laze away our days in this beautiful garden, we simply cannot. We must instead remind ourselves to focus on doing what is right instead of what is easy. Especially in times like these when what is right is so terrifying that we can barely move, for it is in those moments when we are literally paralyzed with fear that we must remember our purpose. This isn't about you or me it's simply about helping our little hobbit friend do his job. And I know that no matter how scared you get Avanwa, you will make sure nothing harms a single hair on his head. Now come on, time for breakfast." **Legolas argued softly.

Avanwa sighed and moved her hand into his so that their fingers were interlinked. She gave his hand a soft squeeze and murmured a quiet.

"**Thank you," **before standing and pulling Legolas to his feet behind her. She slowly walked out of the garden, leading Legolas along with her to Gandalf's talon

The two elves were the last two of the fellowship to walk in to Gandalf's talon. Their hands still intertwined, Legolas nodded to everyone in greeting while pulling Avanwa over to a settee where they both sat down, oblivious to the knowing looks the other members of the fellowship were giving them at their linked hands and Avanwa's less then professional state of dress as she was still barefoot in her nightgown.

Gandalf cleared his gathering everyone's attention and starting his meeting.

"Good morning everyone. I've gathered you all this fine morning, as today is our last day in Rivendell before we depart tomorrow at dawn. First things first, hobbits you may have noticed that your training is cancelled for the day. I suggest you use this time instead to make sure you are packed and ready to go before the feast tonight. I doubt you will have time to pack tonight after the feast.

On that note, do try not to over-indulge at Lord Elrond's feast tonight. It would be a shame to have to leave anyone behind because they had a little too much ale the night before.

Finally, I know that the times ahead of us will be difficult. I now remind you that when we reach these times, we must stand strong. We must remember this moment of unity in our goal. We must remember that when all else fails all that matters is that we help young Frodo reach Mordor. We must set aside our differences, our prejudices…our fears" Gandalf said looking toward Avanwa, "and remember that we cannot and will not fail". Gandalf finished his speech and looked around the group.

The hobbits were looking at each other smiling slightly as they watched Merry slowly inch his hand forward to the plate of fruit in front of him. Aragon reached across the table to shake hands with Boromir and Gimli, affirming his belief in them and the fellowship as a whole. Avanwa looked down when she felt something squeeze her hand and was shocked to see that she was still holding Legolas' hand. She squeezed back slightly before unclasping their hands and whispering,  
**"Gandalf just reminded me of a wise man I talked to earlier today. I thank you again". ** Legolas bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement, giving her hand one last squeeze and patted her gently on the thigh before returning his hand to his own lap. Avanwa immediately blushed red as soon as she felt Legolas' hand on her bare thigh and her short nightgown did little to cover her up and her robe did even less as she forgot to retie it when she stood up upon leaving the garden. Still bright red, Avanwa quickly clasped her own two hands together tightly in her lap and looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with everyone. **  
**Aragon and Gandalf both glanced over smiling, before Gandalf announced,  
**"Please, everyone, let us join together in breakfast". **

The hobbits cheered and immediately filled their plates, breaking the solemn mood that had overtaken the rest of the fellowship who laughed and quickly moved to take food of their own before the hobbits ate it all. They eagerly talked, laughed and shared stories until noon when Gandalf was forced to dismiss the group so that they could make their final preparations for their departure.


End file.
